


【授權翻譯】taking over this town by kevystel

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 勇利設法讓自己相信。系列作with someone so true中的第一篇。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [taking over this town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561584) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 原文是篇非常詩意的居家故事，從勇利的觀點出發。  
> 我很喜歡這種以敘事為重，不多深入心理，讓讀者自行揣摩的寫作手法。愛在字裡行間散落，單獨句子讀來有許多留白，併成一個段落看又有著相互映照的美感。  
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，希望能夠抓到原文的精巧和韻律，讀不出情意一定是我能力不夠（土下座）。

 

除了宿醉的日子，維克多一向起得很早。十有八九，勇利會獨自醒來，茫然地摸索身旁，感覺到枕頭上的睡痕仍留有餘溫，以及床上一半的毯子都給踹到了地上。他會半睜著眼睛爬起床、翻找他的眼鏡，走到走廊上，看到維克多已經給他泡好了茶。冬日的晨光透過飄飛的窗簾，在明暗之間勾勒出他的側影——看起來那麼平靜，那麼溫暖。

 

每一個早晨都有那樣的瞬間，那一刻，就是當維克多抬起眼，看到他，用嶄新而喜悅的語氣說道：「噢， **勇利** ，」的時候。勇利永遠沒法習慣。

 

\---

 

事情是這樣的：維克多‧尼基弗洛夫是個圓熟的表演者。勇利感覺得到，他自小就看著他，看著維克多用那雙纖長而熟練的雙手掌握聚光燈，引導所有人目光的焦點，在受訪時熟練地轉換話題，臉上帶著精準完美的笑容。就算那時他才十六歲，正年輕氣盛又充滿魅力，還有著那麼、那麼驚人的美貌，那時的維克多，也不會談及他的私人生活。

 

現在他們正一起接受訪問。勇利抱著他從冰場上撿的花束，幾乎看不到前面，腦子裡只想著先前做到的、那些令人目眩的完美細節。他的皮膚還沁著汗水，心跳才剛剛開始緩下來。維克多的手擱在勇利後腰上，自勇利走出冰場後就沒放下過。維克多眨眨眼，綻開笑容——雙眼微微地、微微地因著驚訝而睜大——表現得毫無頭緒。他自己的計畫……他的未來規劃？是的，那個記者說道，每個人都想知道維克多‧尼基弗洛夫之後是怎麼打算的。維克多笑得更燦爛了。看起來好像完全沒有想過；好像他將頭擱在勇利肩上、毯子纏在他們腰間的那些時候，不曾千百次地思量這個問題。他不想講自己的事情，他想談勇利的表現。

 

光是看著就覺得疼。那是一種生理上的痛感。勇利緊緊抓著維克多的手腕，在搭計程車回飯店的路上——那束花扔哪去了，他不記得了——想著， **噢，沒有你我該如何是好** 。

這是勇利自知的一切：孩提時期的仰慕、少年時期羞澀的迷戀。每一次曲腿、跳躍、旋轉；那片光滑廣大的冰場，自他記憶所能及時，便已經成為他世界的全部。而各地的冰場看起來都是一個模樣。那些在底特律作噩夢的夜晚，一次次重播維克多的Youtube影片，感覺胸腔裡的心臟抽緊。即便是那些時刻，他也好奇著，任自己猜想： **你在想些什麼呢？**

維克多是深受鏡頭寵愛的耀眼旋風。他舉手向喝采的觀眾致敬，滿足的神情中帶著幾不可察的一絲脆弱、一絲精疲力盡；比賽跳躍失敗或落地不穩時，臉上出現一閃而過、又很快遮掩住的慍怒。

 

那個晚上，在兩張床併在一塊的飯店房間裡，維克多看起來受傷了。或者……不，他並沒有 **露出** 受傷的表情。那陣感到疼痛似的瑟縮只是玩笑，也沒有真的噘嘴。他只是凝視著勇利，細心養護的柔軟雙唇微張，沉重的視線盤桓在勇利臉龐。注視著、等待著。

他說：「我會離開你嗎？你覺得我會那麼做嗎？」

勇利閉上眼睛。他放任自己相信。

 

\---

 

他們坐在客廳的沙發上，勇利正在給自己的腳擦藥。馬卡欽嗚咽著，腦袋重重地擱在勇利的大腿上。窗簾隨著傍晚的微風飄動。當天色逐漸轉暗時，維克多笑了起來。

「看你讓他多擔心啊。」

「噢……沒事的，馬卡欽，」勇利隨即說道，輕輕撫摸馬卡欽。他的腳在一天的訓練和長跑之下破皮流血，但他看過更糟的情況。 **維克多** 看過更糟的情況。維克多的指尖輕柔地觸著勇利腳上的裂口，從馬卡欽面紙盒抽了幾張面紙。他突然停頓了下，將勇利拉近、挨著自己的肩膀，手掌捧著勇利的後腦勺，將臉埋進他的髮絲中。勇利靠向他，隔著黑色布料呼吸著溫熱而熟悉的味道。

「真的，我沒事的，」他堅持道，有些不耐煩地。他把藥布貼到腳踝上，疼得瑟縮一下。

馬卡欽刨著勇利的膝蓋，耳朵焦慮地抽動。維克多把面紙盒撿起，推向勇利的臉，邊裝著滑稽的狗狗聲音，應和著馬卡欽的哀哀叫聲。在勇利發出模糊的抗議時，咧嘴笑了起來。

「你看！馬卡欽在親你噢！然後——」他傾身，表現得相當自然，但勇利再明白不過了，「現在 **我** 要親你啦！」

 

\---

 

勇利覺得，維克多對於擔任教練的熱誠，遠遠不及他對勇利的興趣來得強烈。

嗯，不對，這麼說一點也不公平。他挑起其他選手表演時的問題，輕鬆自若一如呼吸；瞇起眼睛看他們的接續步，下巴擱在勇利肩上，緩慢的吐息撩起額上的髮絲、又凌亂地散回眼前。思索著、評估著。就像他根本沒意識到自己在做些甚麼——對維克多來說，這幾乎是與生俱來的能力。維克多會一直沉浸在觀察的狀態中，但只有勇利踏上冰場，他沉思的目光中才會多了溫度。

勇利是不一樣的。他沒法控制自己。勇利喜愛音樂， **愛極了** 滑冰；他手機裡面存了好多曲子，把其他選手過去在節目裡用的音樂特別標註起來。勇利的記憶分毫不差，他可以一時興起就模仿出他們的表演中最小、最細微的部分。有些時候，冰場一片空蕩，他會跳起別人的節目作暖身，與黑夜裡自然的聲響作伴——耳機歡快地歌唱，興奮又滿足。這是個他一直守著的秘密。這實在 **太丟人了** 。

一個難得的星期六早晨，他提早到了冰場，漫不經心地哼著光虹節目裡優雅的小提琴曲，跳起了披集在中國賽沒能成功的跳躍，想著，維克多永遠不可能滑起克里斯多夫的曲子。他不可能，也不會。他們倆都有一樣迷人的、雜誌封面模特兒似的魅力，也同樣聲譽卓著，但那並不是維克多的風格。維克多不會對這種曲子感興趣的。 

「跳得很好，」維克多的聲音從門口傳來，聽起來正偷著樂。 

勇利絆到自已的腳，叫了一聲。

 

\---

 

「——還有海報，當然。還有小公仔。」優子靠著欄杆，站在維克多身邊，等著勇利綁好鞋帶。她頓了下才繼續說話；勇利知道她不會在開玩笑的時候提起小維。

「我們那時幾歲？十一歲吧？我們跟寬一起看了好多你的影片。」 

「真的嗎？」維克多聽不出有多少驚訝，只有滿滿的開心。他把手環在嘴邊喊道，「別那麼快，勇利！」 

勇利把耳機戴上，把音量調高，倒退著用極快的速度滑行。

「我要來滑規定圖形了，可以嗎？」

「對，當然，」維克多用一種覺得有點好笑、 _你甚麼時候問過我了_ 的聲音回道。勇利不太確定為什麼他這時候他還要多問。維克多早就知道勇利有多麼多麼喜歡他了。

「勇利，勇利，你會給我看嗎……？」

「我聽不到！我不知道你在講什麼！」

 

\---

 

維克多唯一會準時收看的節目是《歐洲歌唱大賽》。他會坐在勇利身旁一連幾個小時，用同一副耳機，看歌唱比賽、日本電視劇，還有一些勇利大學時愛看的Netflix精選。他們要看些什麼全由勇利來決定，不過維克多顯然一點也不在意；他會盯著勇利的筆電螢幕，心滿意足，經常倒在勇利的肩上沉沉睡著。

「把英文字幕關掉吧！」一天晚上維克多說道，興奮得閃閃發光，那時他們正待在旅館，吃完晚餐，電視機的聲音在背景嗡鳴著。時間已經晚了，旅館裡唯一的客人是一個睡著的老先生，所以勇利乖乖地拿起遙控器。維克多發現自己聽得懂每個演員在說些甚麼、完全不需要勇利來翻譯，他開心地拍起手來。他挨向勇利，講起電視裡那些浪漫的台詞，就像勇利在比賽時一樣地專注。他抬起臉，嘴唇溫軟濕熱，他問道，「我的腔調怎麼樣？」

「很可愛，」勇利說，笑了起來。他親了親維克多的頭頂。想著： **我永遠也沒法放手。**

 

\---

 

休息時間到了，他們準備要去吃午餐，尤里奧瞥了一眼勇利和維克多牽起的手，說：「不，我就，不、不用了，你們自己去吧，我，我一個人就好。」

「說什麼呢，」維克多說。勇利把外套的拉鍊拉起。「我們都要去同一個地方，不是嗎？米菈？」

尤里奧皺起眉，收起他完美的劈岔、撐起身子。「我想要跟米菈一起。」

「對，沒錯，」米菈同意。她攬住尤里奧的脖子，拽著他跟大家一起往出口走。「一起來吧，尤拉奇卡！」

在咖啡館的小角落，順著誰也沒言明的默契，米菈開心地霸佔了單人座，對面是尤里奧，坐在勇利和維克多之間。尤里奧對著他的餃子直皺眉頭。勇利之前從來不曾嘗過羅宋湯；他還沒從戶外的寒冷中緩過來，抖著手非常非常緩慢地舀起了一勺。在長椅的另一端，維克多對著他微笑。

「不錯吧？」

「超好喝，」勇利答道，然後繞過尤里奧，舀了一大口餵給維克多。

「 **殺了我吧** ，」尤里奧說。

「噢！抱歉，你也想要喝一點嗎，尤里奧？」

 

\---

 

勇利一直很害怕。他害怕有一天，他看向維克多時，會發現他不再帶著那種溫柔的微笑回看自己。他害怕失去，不只是害怕失去維克多，還有那深沉而難以抵擋的敬畏之情，每當他很難再抱持期待的時候，就會扯起他的肺葉、讓他難以呼吸；那是一個奇蹟，正歌唱著—— **你在這裡，你留了下來，我選擇了你，你選擇了我** 。他不知道該做出哪一種抉擇，哪一種會讓他肋骨下旋繞的焦慮加溫，是終有一日會將此視為理所當然，或者永遠無法習以為常。

維克多在他身後挪動身體，喃喃低語，唇貼著勇利的頸背。蓋在毯子底下的手臂，沉沉地橫過勇利的腰間。直到今天勇利還是不明白，為什麼維克多要在臥室裡放那麼多盞燈。他不會問的。

「別再多想了。」

「你也在想事情啊，」勇利低語。

「沒錯，」維克多同意道。他親了親勇利耳後那一小片柔軟的皮膚。他沒再多說什麼。

勇利深深地呼吸。吸氣、吐氣，深沉、平穩而甜美。每到進入夢鄉之前，他總是發現自己會試著讓他們呼吸的頻率同步；他忍不住。這感覺那麼自然，而他們又依偎得那麼近。這並不重要。維克多在夢裡會說起俄語，輾轉反側，擾得勇利半夢半醒，忿忿地把毯子扯回來，因為維克多把毯子全都順走了，讓勇利一人在夜裡凍得要命。這很好。他們很好。一切都很好。

 

在大阪的超市裡，維克多拎起兩袋狗糧，在勇利看來根本沒甚麼差別。

「買這包？還是這包？」

「維恰，這兩種都一樣，」勇利耐心地說。

「不，不一樣——這種會讓他嘴巴臭臭的，可是他更喜歡這種——」

 

\---

 

他們在芝加哥參加美國賽。找了一間外觀像火爐的漢堡店，擠在窗邊的座位坐下。披集也在，每次他們被分配到同一場比賽時，披集都會邀請勇利和維克多與他一道，而披集到哪，其他選手也跟到哪。承吉還在路上，克里斯多夫顯然還塞在地下鐵的某一站。勇利從來都不明白為什麼維克多會喜歡克里斯多夫。每次克里斯多夫把手滑進勇利的褲子口袋時，維克多不知怎地就會突然出現。有些時候尤里奧會故意問（用俄語，勇利還只能聽得懂零碎的片段）：「你吃醋啦？」

維克多會睜著那雙藍眼睛，純真無邪地應道：「誰？ **我嗎** ？」

 

「里歐說要點特大號的薯條，」披集正在跟他們說話，他的雙頰被風吹得冰涼，邊滑著手機簡訊，「他說這裡的起士漢堡吃起來很怪，不過奶昔特別好——」

「我知道。維恰以前來過，」勇利漫不經心地說，手支著下巴，在他想起打斷別人說話很不禮貌之前，裝起了他最好的俄羅斯腔（簡直糟糕透頂）：「好美味噢！太好吃了！」

「勇利！」披集和維克多異口同聲地喊道，把勇利名字的音節拖得長長的。勇利的心跳得更快了，他把臉藏在菜單後面。

披集發現這裡有免費無線網路，他高興得要命。 

「笑起來！我要拍照了！」他說，往後靠著椅背，把坐在一旁的維克多和勇利納入鏡頭。

「你知道，我剛剛在跟奧塔別克說——狗！」

「狗？」維克多說，還在解著他的圍巾。

「狗！狗！」

勇利和披集一塊把他們的臉貼在窗上，看到一個穿著短大衣、戴著圍巾的女人正走過窗外，高跟鞋敲著人行道，五隻黃金獵犬簇擁著她。維克多把頭擱在窗玻璃上，揉起了他的鼻樑。

 

\---

 

勇利的雙腿像在燃燒，呼吸聽在耳裡，又快又急。他跑過橋，薄霧中瀰漫花香，橋下的水波拍擊堤岸。他正準備繞進公園時，看到維克多從樹蔭下走出。勇利繼續跑著，不自主地轉過頭看向他，但還沒能完全停下腳步，然後馬卡欽向前衝刺，瞬間就來到勇利身邊，繞著他的腳轉著小圈圈。

勇利急煞住腳，用雙手撐在膝上喘起氣來。他的心跳響如擂鼓。維克多正穿著一件勇利的舊外套、即便他並不特別怕冷，慢悠悠地隨著馬卡欽的腳步走向他，雙手插在口袋中。髮上映著一抹光芒。那是一種奇異的安全感，勇利想著，能夠對他的維克多感到這麼篤定，知道這個人真正柔軟的一面，是如此體貼、細膩、私密。

「馬卡欽想你了，所以我們過來看看，」維克多說，臉上帶著笑意。他摘下勇利一側的耳機，詢問地看向他；在勇利點頭之後給自己戴上，滿意地晃起腦袋。

「跑完了嗎？」

「對，」勇利輕輕地說，仍然不敢置信；喘不過氣地，驚訝著自己的好運。「我們回家吧。」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 現在申請了一篇長篇的授權，之後應該主要會翻譯那篇，不過過程中一定需要很多糖分，所以可能，可能偶爾會岔出去找一些甜甜的故事來翻（掩面）。  
> 我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
